5.09 Namaste
„'Namaste'“ ist die 9. Episode der 5. Staffel und die insgesamt 95. Episode von Lost. Sawyer, Juliet, Miles und Jin tun alles, um Jack, Kate und Hurley in die DHARMA Initiative einzuschmuggeln, um ihre Lüge fortsetzen zu können. Doch die Lüge droht aufzufliegen, da Sayid verdächtigt wird, einer der Feinde zu sein. Im Jahr 2007 begeben sich Sun und Frank auf der Suche nach Jin in die Baracken und erfahren dort von dem Schicksal ihrer verschwundenen Freunde. Inhalt Jahr 2007 thumb|left|250px|[[Flug 316 im Sturzflug auf die Insel.]] Es ist Nacht. Im Cockpit von Flug 316 sitzen Frank Lapidus und sein Co-Pilot. Dieser erzählt Frank völlig überrascht, dass er einen großen, lockigen Typen im Flugzeug gesehen hat, den er als einer der Oceanic 6 erkannte. Er wundert sich, warum jemand mit der Erfahrung eines Flugzeugabsturz wieder mit einem Flieger in die gleiche Region fliegt. Geistesgegenwärtig antwortet Frank, dass der Kerl vielleicht nicht daran glaubt, dass „der Blitz zweimal an der selben Stelle einschlägt“. In diesem Moment setzen Turbulenzen ein und Frank scheint zu wissen, was das zu bedeuten hat. Als die Turbulenzen stärker werden, schaltet der Co-Pilot das Anschnallzeichen ein. Plötzlich wird das Flugzeug von einem Schlag getroffen und danach stark durchgeschüttelt. Frank übernimmt die Steuerung und der Co-Pilot schaltet den Autopiloten aus. Währenddessen leuchtet im Passagierabteil ein grelles weißes Licht auf. thumb|left|250px|Die Landung auf der [[Landebahn.]] Das Licht geht dann auch in das Cockpit über. Als es aber wieder verschwunden ist, scheint draußen die Sonne und gleichzeitig fallen die Triebwerke des Flugzeugs aus. Während der Co-Pilot versucht, diese wieder anzuschalten, versucht Frank vergeblich, den Flieger nach oben zu ziehen. Erst als das Flugzeug direkt auf einen Berg zusteuert, schafft Lapidus, dank der wieder aktivierten Triebwerke, einen Absturz zu verhindern. Als sie über die Landschaft fliegen, erkennt der Co-Pilot weit enfernt eine große, langgezogene freie Fläche mitten im Dschungel - er hält es für eine Landebahn. Sofort steuert Lapidus darauf zu. Dort gelingt ihnen dann eine harte aber erfolgreiche Bruchlandung. Bei dieser werden allerdings beide Piloten ohnmächtig. Als Frank das Bewusstsein wieder erlangt, ist das Flugzeug zum Stehen gekommen. Er blutet stark am Kopf. Als er zu seinem Co-Piloten schaut, sieht er, dass dieser von einem langen dicken Ast durchbohrt wurde, der in das Cockpit eingedrungen ist. Mit einer Taschenlampe ausgerüstet geht Frank sofort in das Passagierabteil. Dort versucht gerade Caesar die bewusstlose Ilana zu wecken. Als sie zu sich kommt, sagt sie nur „Jarrah“. Caesar stellt sich daraufhin vor und erklärt ihr, was passiert ist. Erschrocken schaut sie auf den Sitz neben ihr, auf dem Sayid gesessen hatte: Er ist leer. Sie versucht aufzustehen, bricht aber sofort zusammen. Caesar kann sie aber noch auffangen. Sun, die in der Nähe sitzt, sieht Frank in das Abteil kommen. Sie ruft nach ihm und er hilft ihr dann, aufzustehen. Da bemerkt er, dass Jack, Kate und Hurley verschwunden sind. Ben, der plötzlich hinter ihm auftaucht, sagt ihm, dass sie gegangen sind. Überrascht fragt Frank, wohin sie gegangen seien, worauf Ben aber nur erwidert, dass er das nicht weiß. thumb|right|250px|Nach dem Crash. Mit Jins Ehering in der Hand steht Sun am Strand. Ilana kommt auf sie zu und fragt sie, ob sie jemanden verloren hätte, weil sie so suchend um sich geblickt hat. Sun erklärt aber, dass sie allein gereist sei. In diesem Moment ruft Frank Lapidus die Überlebenden zu sich. Er erklärt ihnen, dass das Funkgerät kaputt sei, man sie aber schnell finden würde, sobald man merkt, dass sie nicht dort sind, wo sie sein sollten. Er meint, dass alle am besten einfach warten sollten, bis Hilfe hier sei. Caesar meldet sich und fragt ihn, wo hier überhaupt sei. Frank kann es nicht beantworten, diese Insel sei nicht auf seinen Karten. Caesar erklärt dann, dass er ganz in der Nähe einige Gebäude und Tiergehege gefunden hat. Außerdem könne man eine weitere große Insel ganz in der Nähe sehen. Ben, der dies hört, weiß sofort, wo genau sie sind. Er steht auf und verschwindet in den Dschungel, Sun bemerkt das und folgt ihm. Caesar ist der Ansicht, dass sie nicht einfach warten sollen, sondern zu den Gebäuden gehen und nach Essen oder nach einem Funkgerät suchen sollten. In diesem Moment merkt Lapidus, dass Sun in den Dschungel geht und folgt ihr. Sun versucht, Bens Spur zu verfolgen, verliert sie aber bald. Auf einmal steht Ben hinter ihr und fragt sie, warum sie ihm folge. Auf Suns Frage, wohin er gehe, antwortet er, dass er zurück auf „ihre“ Insel will. Ben und Sun gehen gemeinsam durch den Dschungel. Ben weiß, dass sich ganz in der Nähe drei Boote befinden und er eines davon nehmen wird. Er stellt Sun vor die Wahl: Ihm beim Paddeln zu helfen oder hier zu bleiben. Sun fragt ihn, warum er denn gehen wolle. Ben antwortet mit der Gegenfrage, warum sie denn bleiben wolle. Sun will dann nach kurzem Zögern wissen, ob Jin auf der Hauptinsel sei. Ben sagt, dass er es nicht weiß, dass er aber dort mit der Suche anfangen würde. Da kommt Frank aus dem Dschungel und ruft nach Sun. Er erklärt, dass er sich Sorgen mache, als sie Ben in den Dschungel gefolgt sei. Er fragt sie, was sie hier mache. Sie zögert, sagt Frank dann aber, dass Ben sie zu ein paar Booten führt und sie dann mit ihm auf die Hauptinsel übersetzen wird. Frank kann nicht glauben, dass Sun diesem Mann einfach so vertraut. Sie sagt aber, dass sie ihm vertrauen muss. Sichtlich erfreut geht Ben weiter, Sun und Frank folgen ihm. thumb|left|250px|[[Ben legt die versteckten Boote frei.]] Am Strand angekommen, entfernt Ben zur Tarnung darauf gelegte Äste und Gestrüpp von den Booten. Er fragt Sun, ob sie bereit sei – sie sagt: „Ja“. Frank sagt ihr eindrücklich, dass sie es sich noch einmal überlegen sollte, da dieser Mann sehr gefährlich sei. Er erinnert sie daran, dass sich auf dem Frachter, mit dem er auf die Insel kam, eine Einheit befand, deren einziger Auftrag die Ergreifung von Ben war. Ben wirft lakonisch ein, dass "wir ja wissen, wie das für alle endete". Erneut meint Frank, dass sie nicht mit ihm mit gehen sollte. Sun bittet Frank mitzukommen. Er möchte aber nicht, da er sich für die Menschen am Strand verantwortlich fühlt. Ben meint daraufhin, dass ein Kapitän immer auf seine Passagiere aufpassen muss, dass aber auch er Menschen habe, auf die er achten muss. Er weist darauf hin, dass auf der anderen Insel ein Dorf sei, in dem er gelebt hätte und dass dort seine Leute seien. Bevor er aber zu Ende sprechen kann, schlägt ihn Sun von hinten mit einem Paddel nieder. Überrascht sagt Frank, dass er dachte, sie würde ihm vertrauen. Sie entgegnet lapidar, dass sie gelogen hätte. thumb|right|250px|Eine Gestalt tritt aus einem verlassenen Haus in Dharma-Ville. Sun und Frank kommen mit ihrem Boot an dem Anlegesteg an, an dem John Locke einst das U-Boot sprengte. Als sie über den Steg auf den Wald zugehen, ist dort plötzlich das Monster zu hören und auch kurz, aber undeutlich zu sehen. Frank fragt Sun, ob sie das auch gesehen habe. Aber sie antwortet, dass es wohl nur ein Tier war. Frank glaubt ihr nicht. Sun geht weiter und Frank folgt ihr. Als sie bei den Baracken angekommen sind, sind diese völlig verlassen und verwahrlost. Frank glaubt nicht, dass sie Jin hier finden werden. Auf einmal ist das Flüstern aus dem Dschungel zu hören und kurz darauf wird in einem der Häuser das Licht angeschaltet. Die Türe öffnet sich, die Umrisse eines Mannes sind erkennbar. Er tritt nach draußen und begrüßt die beiden. Als Frank fragt, wer er sei, tritt er ganz aus dem Haus und stellt sich als Christian vor. Sun sagt ihm, dass sie ihren Ehemann suche. Nach einem kurzen Moment antwortet Christian, dass sie ihm folgen sollen. Er führt sie in das Haus, in dem die neuen Rekruten bei der DHARMA Initiative eingewiesen wurden. Er leuchtet mit einer Taschenlampe auf Fotos an der Wand und nimmt ein Foto aus dem Jahr 1977 in die Hand. Sun fragt, wo ihr Mann sei. Christian schaut auf das Bild und sagt nur, dass er bei seinen Freunden ist. Sun versteht nicht, was er meint. Daraufhin gibt Christian ihr das Bild. Es ist ein Foto der DHARMA-Rekruten von 1977, auf dem Hurley, Kate und Jack zu sehen sind. Jahr 1977 thumb|left|250px|[[Hurley freut sich, Sawyer wiederzusehen.]] Kate, Jack und Hurley steigen aus dem DHARMA-Van aus. Sawyer, der gerade in einem Jeep angefahren ist und etwas entfernt von ihnen steht, schaut sichtlich überrascht zu ihnen. Hurley ist der erste, der auf ihn zurennt und ihn umarmt. Danach begrüßt Jack ihn, anschließend kommt auch Kate, die ihn dann umarmt. James freut sich darüber, dass Locke es geschafft hat, fragt dann aber, wo er ist. Jack erklärt ihm, dass er tot sei. Auf die Frage, wie er gestorben sei, antwortet Jack nur, dass es keine Rolle spielt. Hurley fragt interessiert nach, warum Jin und Sawyer Overalls der DHARMA Initiative trügen. Sawyer schaut zu Jin und fragt, ob er es ihnen nicht gesagt hätte. Dieser meint, dass er auf Sawyer warten wollte. Daraufhin erklärt er ihnen, dass er jetzt für die DHARMA Initiative arbeite. Verwundert fragt Jack, ob die Initiative zurück auf die Insel gekommen sei. Sawyer sagt ihm nur: „Nein, wir sind zurück, genau wie ihr. Wir sind im Jahr 1977.“ Die Gruppe versucht nun zu verstehen, was Sawyer ihnen erklärt. Jack rekapituliert, ob sie tatsächlich seit drei Jahren für die DHARMA Initiative arbeiten. Sawyer bestätigt das. Er will dann wissen, wie lange es für sie her sei, seit sie die Insel verlassen hätten. Kate bestätigt, dass auch dieses Ereignis drei Jahre her ist. In diesem Moment meldet sich Miles über das Funkgerät und ruft nach Jin. Jin sagt zu Sawyer, dass er sich melden muss, da Miles sonst einen Trupp losschickt um zu schauen, was mit ihm los ist. Er fragt, was Sawyer nun tun will. Hurley bemerkt daraufhin nur, dass Jins Englisch großartig sei. Sawyer meint nun, er möchte sie „rein“ bringen zu den Baracken, nach Dharma-Ville. Sawyer meint, dass sie nicht einfach im Dschungel rumlaufen können, dort wo die Feinde sind. Als Kate fragt, wen er meine, sagt er "die Anderen". Hurley möchte wissen, was mit den anderen Passagieren sei, die im Flugzeug gewesen seien. Überrascht erkundigt sich Jin, wen er damit meine und Jack zählt auf, wer noch mit an Bord war: Sayid, Lapidus und Sun. Als Jin das hört, rennt er zu Sawyers Jeep und springt rein. Er ruft Sawyer zu, dass er zur Flamme fährt. Wenn ein Flugzeug auf der Insel gelandet wäre, dann müsste es Radzinsky wissen. Sawyer sagt den übrigen, sie sollten dort bleiben, wo sie seien, bis er sich eine Erklärung überlegt hätte, wo sie her gekommen seien. Als er gerade zu dem DHARMA-Van rennt, ruft Kate, wer denn außer ihm und Jin noch hier sei. Verlegen schaut Sawyer sie an. thumb|right|250px|[[Miles und Juliet suchen nach LaFleur.]] Juliet betritt die Überwachungsstation, wo Miles gerade am Tisch sitzt. Sie fragt ihn, ob er James gesehen habe. Er verneint und sagt, dass er auch nicht auf seinem Funkgerät erreichbar sei. Juliet erklärt Miles, dass Sawyer einfach wortlos abgehauen sei, nachdem ihn Jin am morgen angerufen habe. Miles geht zu den Überwachungsbildschirmen und versucht Sawyer ausfindig zu machen. Er findet ihn auch sehr schnell und zeigt ihn Juliet auf dem Bildschirm. In seinem Haus bei den Baracken ist Sawyer gerade dabei, Kleider aus seinem Schrank zu reißen. Juliet kommt herein und fragt ihn, was los sei. Daraufhin erklärt er ihr, dass Jack, Kate und Hurley wieder zurück sind. Er sagt ihr, dass sie im Norden der Insel sind und auf ihn warten, bis er eine Idee hat, wie er sie in das Dorf bringen kann, bevor sie irgendjemand sonst findet. Juliet sagt ihm dann, dass an diesem Nachmittag ein U-Boot mit neuen Rekruten ankommen würde. thumb|left|250px|[[Radzinsky baut ein Modell der Schwan-Station.]] Jin ist inzwischen an der Flamme angekommen und läuft hinein. Radzinsky ist dabei, ein kleines Modell der Schwan-Station zu bauen. Aufgeregt geht Jin in einen Raum, in dem mehrere Computer und große Bildschirme stehen. Er hantiert an den Computern, geht zu einem Drucker und schaut sich den Ausdruck an. Daraufhin wird Radzinsky sauer, weil er der einzige ist, der seiner Meinung nach die Geräte hier anfassen darf. Jin erklärt ihm, dass er den Speicher der Radar-Anlage überprüfen muss, um zu schauen, ob ein Flugzeug auf der Insel gelandet ist. Radzinsky erklärt ihm verwundert, dass er wohl nicht da sitzen und Modellhäuser bauen würde, wenn ein Flugzeug auf der Insel gelandet wäre. Jin möchte, dass er trotzdem bei den anderen Stationen nachfragt. Als Radzinsky das ablehnt, wird Jin wütend und schleudert ihn gegen die Wand. Eindrücklich fordert er ihn auf, zu tun, was er sagt. Daraufhin geht Radzinsky zu einem Mikrofon und funkt zu den anderen Stationen, dass sie überprüfen sollen, ob jemand ein Flugzeug auf der Insel gesehen hat. thumb|right|250px|Der Sohn von [[Amy und Horace: Ethan.]] Juliet nähert sich Amy, die in einer Hängematte schläft. Neben ihr steht der Kinderwagen mit ihrem Baby. Juliet nimmt sich ein Clipboard, das auf dem Boden liegt, als Amy aufwacht. Juliet erklärt, dass sie die Liste für das U-Boot holen wollte, Amy solle sich heute ruhig schonen und nicht arbeiten. Amy bedankt sich dafür. Juliet fragt, ob das U-Boot voll sei. Amy gibt an, dass nur zwei Rekruten fehlen, die das Beruhigungsmittel nicht nehmen wollten. Amy bittet Juliet, es Pierre zu sagen. Juliet nimmt dann das Baby aus dem Wagen. Sie fragt, ob Horace und sie schon einen Namen für ihn hätten. Amy sagt daraufhin, dass sie sich für Ethan entschieden haben. Juliet schaut das Baby überrascht an. Im Norden warten Jack, Kate und Hurley auf Sawyers Rückkehr. Kate fragt Jack, ob die Frau, die ihm sagte, wie er zurück kommen kann, ihm auch gesagt hat, dass er 30 Jahre in der Vergangenheit ankäme. Jack meint aber lächelnd, dass sie ihm diesen Teil wohl verschwiegen hat. Dann ruft Hurley, dass Sawyer wieder da ist. Dieser springt aus dem Van und gibt ihnen die Kleider, die er zuvor eingepackt hat. Er erklärt ihnen, dass sie die zweite Ladung Rekruten seien, die heute mit einem U-Boot ankommen würden. Es würde keiner merken, da alle Rekruten in dem U-Boot während der Überfahrt bewusstlos sind und sich gegenseitig noch gar nicht kennen. Jack möchte aber zuerst die anderen finden, die mit ihnen im Flugzeug waren. Sawyer meint, wenn ein Flugzeug auf der Insel sei, dann würde Jin es finden. Er stellt klar, dass dies die beste Möglichkeit sei, die drei in das Dorf zu bringen, da die nächsten Rekruten erst in einem halben Jahr kommen werden. Jack fragt Kate und Hurley. Beide sind dafür, Sawyer zu vertrauen. thumb|left|250px|[[Jin versucht mit Hilfe der Flammen-Station seine Frau Sun zu finden.]] Jin ist immer noch in der Flammen-Station. Radzinsky sitzt an einem Computer und sagt Jin, dass der Spiegel soeben gemeldet habe, dass sie außer dem U-Boot nichts bemerkt haben. Er rät Jin, einfach nach Hause zu gehen. Er würde anrufen, sobald er etwas erfahre. In diesem Moment ertönt ein Alarmton bei den Monitoren. Radzinsky läuft hin und erkennt, dass ein Bewegungsmelder im Dschungel ausgelöst wurde. Scheinbar befindet sich ein Feind auf ihrem Gebiet. Mit dem Gewehr in der Hand läuft Jin sofort in den Dschungel. Kurz darauf bewaffnet sich Radzinsky ebenfalls und folgt ihm. Jin bemerkt im Dschungel jemanden, der durch das Gebüsch streift und fordert diesen auf, stehen zu bleiben. Dann erkennt er den Mann: Es ist Sayid. Jin fragt, wo Sun sei, was Sayid aber nicht weiß. Plötzlich taucht hinter den beiden Radzinsky auf. Jin reagiert schnell, richtet die Waffe auf Sayid und befielt ihm, still zu sein, weil er sonst getötet werde. thumb|right|250px|[[Jin hat Sayid gefunden!]] Im Van auf dem Weg zu den Baracken wiederholt Hurley noch einmal die neu gewonnenen Kentnisse, dass Sawyer Teil der DHARMA Initiative und dass es das Jahr 1977 ist. Er merkt an, dass die DHARMA-Leute später alle getötet werden und dass Sawyer sie warnen könnte. Dieser entgegnet aber, dass Daniel Faraday die Theorie hat, dass alles was passiert ist, nicht mehr geändert werden kann. Überrascht fragt Jack, ob auch Faraday hier sei. Sawyer sagt nur: „Nicht mehr.“ In dem Dorf wird derweil ein Willkommensfest für die neuen Rekruten gefeiert. Sawyer und die anderen steigen aus dem Van aus. Er gibt ihnen Blumenketten und erklärt ihnen, dass Juliet ihre Namen auf die Liste bekommen hat. Sie sollen einfach rein gehen, das Einführungsvideo anschauen und warten, bis sie aufgerufen werden. Dann sollen sie einfach nur lächeln, etwas vom Beruhigungsmittel benommen tun und ihre Overalls und Arbeitszuteilung abholen. Hurley befürchtet, dass er vielleicht Fragen nicht beantworten kann, zum Beispiel wer 1977 Präsident sei. Sawyer frotzelt, dass sie hier nicht bei einer Gameshow sind. Als sie auf dem Weg zu der Warteschlange sind, kommt Miles angefahren. Er steigt aus und geht auf Sawyer zu. Als er die anderen drei um Sawyer herum erkennt, fragt er ihn leise, was die hier machen. Sawyer klärt ihn darüber auf, dass dies die neuen Rekruten sind und er alles später erklärt. Miles teilt ihm mit, dass Jin einen „14J“ in der Flamme hat. Sawyer funkt ihn sofort an. Jin erklärt über Funk, dass sie einen der Feinde gefunden haben und Radzinsky auf ihn aufpasst. Sawyer fragt wütend, warum er in ihrem Territorium sei, da dies ein Verstoß gegen die Waffenruhe sei. Jin verlässt kurz das Gebäude, um zu verhindern, dass Radzinsky mithören kann. Dann sagt er Sawyer, dass es sich bei dem Gefangenen um Sayid handelt. Sawyer fragt, ob noch jemand bei ihm war. Jin antwortet, dass er alleine war. thumb|left|250px|[[Pierre Chang begrüßt Jack auf der Insel.]] Jack und Kate schauen sich gerade das Begrüßungsvideo der DHARMA Initiative an, in dem Pierre Chang ihnen das Wichtigste erklärt. Jack wird von Phil aufgerufen und zu einem Tisch mit Pierre Chang geführt. Chang versucht vergeblich, Jacks Akte zu finden. Er entschuldigt sich bei ihm für die Unordnung und das Chaos und stellt sich ihm vor. Er erklärt, dass die Frau, die Jack begrüßen sollte, gestern Nacht ein Baby bekommen habe und man ihn deswegen aus seinem Labor geholt hat. Kurz darauf findet er auch Jacks Akte. Er gibt ihm einen Overall mit der Aufschrift „Workman“ und sagt ihm, dass er für das Lagerhaus eingeteilt wurde. Jack fragt, was „Workman“ zu bedeuten habe, und Chang erklärt ihm, dass aufgrund seines Eignungstests entschieden wurde, ihn als eine Art Hausmeister einzusetzen. thumb|250px|[[Phil begrüßt die neue Rekrutin Kate.]] Kate wartet darauf, dass sie aufgerufen wird. Phil kommt zu ihr und fragt sie nach ihrem Namen, um sie auf der Liste zu suchen. Er findet ihren Namen jedoch nicht auf seiner Liste. Er fragt sie, wer sie rekrutiert hat, doch noch bevor sie antworten kann, kommt Juliet und gibt Phil eine neue Liste, auf der Amy angeblich in letzter Minute noch weitere Rekruten eingetragen habe, unter anderem auch Kate Austen. Phil sagt Juliet, dass sie dann jetzt übernehmen kann und geht. Kate und Juliet schauen sich kurz an und stellen sich dann förmlich einander vor. Sawyer ist inzwischen bei der Flamme angekommen, wo Jin schon draußen auf ihn wartet. Er erklärt Sawyer, dass er Sayid allein im Dschungel gefunden hat. Sawyer fragt, ob er schon etwas von dem Flugzeug gesagt hat, aber Jin meint nur, dass er ihn noch nicht fragen konnte, weil Radzinsky dabei war und ihn für einen Feind hielt. Sawyer geht rein und weist Radzinsky an, ihm den Schlüssel zu geben. Dieser weigert sich aber, da der Gefangene das Miniaturmodell der Schwan-Station gesehen hat, vielleicht auch den Ort, an dem er gebaut werden soll. Er glaubt, dass der Gefangene ein Spion sei. Er schlägt vor, das Ganze sofort zu beenden und den Mann zu erschießen. Sawyer erwidert, dass er einfach mit ihm reden möchte. Radzinsky händigt Sawyer die Schlüssel aus, dieser wirft sie Jin zu, der dann Sayid nach draußen zerrt. Als Sayid Sawyer sieht, schaut er ihn überrascht an, sagt aber nichts. Sawyer erklärt ihm, dass er ihm zuhören soll und ihm nichts passiert, wenn tut, was man ihm sagt. Er erklärt ihm, dass er ihn aufgrund der Waffenruhe nicht töten darf, wenn er zugibt, einer der Feinde zu sein. Tut er dies nicht, stünde ihm nichts im Wege, ihn erschießen zu lassen. Sayid erkennt den Hinweis und entgegnet, dass sie selbst sich nicht „Feinde“ nennen, er aber einer von diesen ist. Sawyer packt ihn und sagt, dass er ihn zu den Baracken bringen wird, woraufhin Radzinsky sofort erklärt, dass er mitkommen wird. Er glaubt, dass dies ein Fehler ist, den er sofort Horace mitteilen wird. thumb|left|250px|Die DHARMA-Rekruten aus dem Jahr 1977. Ein Fotograf macht gerade Fotos von allen neuen Rekruten. Phil erklärt ihnen daraufhin, dass sie den Rest des Tages das Handbuch für die Sicherheitsprotokolle durchblättern können. Er gibt zu, dass einiges etwas beängstigend klingen kann, versichert aber, dass sie hier absolut geschützt sind. Er wird von Sawyer angefunkt, der ihm mitteilt, dass er mit einem „14J“ in das Dorf kommen wird. Direkt darauf kommt der Van mit Sawyer, Miles, Radzinsky und Sayid angefahren. Sayid wird von seinen drei Bewachern in die Überwachungsstation bei den Baracken gebracht. Auf dem Weg dorthin sieht Sayid Jack, Kate und Hurley. Auch sie sehen ihn und schauen verwundert zu ihm herüber. thumb|250px|[[Sawyer bringt Sayid in die Sicherheitsstation.]] Phil und Sawyer bringen Sayid in eine kleine Zelle direkt neben dem Überwachungsraum. Sawyer erklärt, dass Sayid hier bleiben wird, bis sie eine Idee haben, was sie mit ihm tun werden. Als Phil ihn fragt, was genau sie mit ihm tun werden, antwortet er nur, dass Phil ihm etwas zu essen bringen soll. Phil verlässt den Raum. Sawyer schaut Sayid noch an, als wolle er sich entschuldigen, verlässt dann aber ebenfalls den Raum. thumb|left|250px|[[Phil scheint Jack nicht zu trauen.]] Am Abend geht Jack auf der Suche nach Sawyer durch das Dorf. Er trifft Phil und fragt ihn, wo genau er James LaFleur finden könne. Phil zeigt ihm sein Haus und weist ihn noch darauf hin, dass er ihn nicht James nennen sollte, da er das hasst. Misstrauisch schaut Phil Jack nach, der zu Sawyers Haus geht. An der Tür angekommen klopft er und Juliet öffnet. Die beiden umarmen sich. Jack meint, dass er sie schon vorher gesehen hat, aber dort nichts sagen konnte. Er erklärt dann, dass er auf der Suche nach Sawyer ist und sich offenbar im Haus geirrt hat. Juliet bittet ihn herein und im Wohnzimmer sitzt James auf einem Sessel und liest ein Buch. Er bittet Jack, sich zu setzen, und bietet ihm ein Bier an. Er fragt, was er für Jack tun könne, und dieser erkundigt sich dann nach Sayid. Sawyer erklärt, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, da er von seinen Leuten im Dschungel gefunden wurde. Da Sayid nicht die Wahrheit darüber sagen konnte, wie er hierher kam, musste Sawyer improvisieren. Jack wird ungeduldig und will wissen, was Sawyer weiter tun werde. Sawyer erwidert, dass er daran arbeite. Jack spottet, dass es für ihn eher aussieht, als würde er nur ein Buch lesen. Sawyer belehrt Jack, dass Winston Churchill selbst während des Blitz-Krieges jeden Abend gelesen habe, weil er dadurch besser nachdenken konnte. Dies sei auch Sawyers bevorzugte Herangehensweise: Zuerst nachdenken. Er wirft Jack vor, dass er genau das vor drei Jahren nicht getan hat und viele Leute dadurch sterben mussten. Jack erwidert, dass er die Insel aber verlassen hat. Sawyer entgegnet daraufhin, dass er jetzt aber nun wieder hier sei. Er bittet Jack, ihn weiter lesen und nachdenken zu lassen und verspricht ihm, sich morgen um Sayid zu kümmern. Als er Jack dann zur Tür begleitet, sieht er Kate, die vor dem Haus nebenan auf und ab läuft. Er winkt ihr kurz zu und geht dann wieder in sein Haus. thumb|250px|[[Sayid bekommt ein Sandwich vom jungen Ben.]] Phil sitzt gerade in der Überwachungsstation, als ein Junge herein kommt. Er solle dem Gefangenen ein Sandwich bringen. Phil lässt ihn zu ihm. Der Junge geht zu Sayid und sagt ihm, dass er etwas zu essen für ihn hat, worauf er das Sandwich überreicht. Dann fragt er Sayid, ob er tatsächlich einer der Feinde sei. Sayid fragt zurück, ob er denn glaube, dass er einer von ihnen sei. Der Junge antwortet nicht und erkundigt sich nach seinem Namen. Sayid stellt sich vor und fragt dann ebenfalls nach seinem Namen. Der Junge sagt, sein Name sei Ben. Verwundert und überrascht bringt Sayid ein höfliches „Es freut mich sehr, Ben.“ über die Lippen. Wissenswertes Allgemein * Der Titel der Episode ist die hinduistische Begrüßung, die von der DHARMA Initiative und der Hanso Foundation verwendet wird. Für mehr Details, siehe hier. * In dieser Episode tritt Pierre Chang das erste mal in einer definierten Zeitlinie auf und hat direkten Kontakt mit einem der Überlebenden von Flug 815. * Als die neuen DHARMA-Rekruten fotografiert werden, kann man im Hintergrund den Song „Dharma Lady“ von Geronimo Jackson hören. * Obwohl Flug 316 scheinbar in einen Zeitsprung gerät, landet das Flugzeug trotzdem im Jahr 2007, nur die Tageszeit ändert sich. Dies ist ersichtlich an dem Schriftzug, der angibt, dass die Szenen mit Flug 316 30 Jahre nach der Ankunft von Jack, Kate und Hurley bei der DHARMA Initiative (1977) stattfinden. * Nachdem Christian Shephard Sun das Foto der Rekruten gezeigt hat, ist im Hintergrund eine Person in dem Raum zu sehen. Ob es sich dabei nur um ein Crewmitglied oder um einen bekannten Darsteller handelt, ist aber unklar. Kurz zuvor ist in der selben Szene auch zu sehen, wie sich die Türe von alleine öffnet, und eine dunkle undeutliche Rauchschwade in das Gebäude zieht. Dabei könnte es sich auch um das Monster handeln, das Sun und Frank schon kurz zuvor im Dschungel begegnet ist. *Anhand der Bilder der neuen Rekruten der DHARMA Initiative wurden 1978 auf jeden Fall auch noch neue Rekruten aufgenommen. *Sawyer gibt Hurley ein T-Shirt der „University of Georgia Bulldogs“. Josh Holloway war selbst für kurze Zeit dort eingeschrieben. Produktion * Daniel Faraday, Desmond und Locke tauchen in dieser Episode nicht auf. Es ist bisher die erste Episode in dieser Staffel, in der Locke nicht erscheint. * Die Freundin von Hurley-Darsteller Jorge Garcia, Bethany James Leigh Shady, hat einen Auftritt als unbenanntes Redshirt bei den Überlebenden von Flug 316. * Rosie taucht in dieser Episode nicht auf, obwohl sie in der Pressemitteilung von abc-Medianet für diese Episode genannt wurde. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Als Sawyer Jack, Kate und Hurley aus dem Van aussteigen sieht, nimmt er seine Brille mit seiner linken Hand runter. In der Nahaufnahme zieht er sie sich aber gerade mit der rechten Hand aus. * Als Frank zu den Überlebenden von Flug 316 spricht, wechselt ein Redshirt, die hinter Sun zu sehen ist, ständig die Position. Zuerst steht sie direkt hinter Sun, in der nächsten Einstellung ist sie weit von ihr entfernt, kurz darauf steht sie wieder bei Sun. * Die Aufschrift auf Jacks Overall lautet Workman, auf Roger Linus' Overall stand jedoch Work Man. * Nachdem Amy Juliet den Namen des Babys gesagt hat, legt Juliet den kleinen Ethan wieder in Amys Arme. Hier kann man kurz sehen, dass es eine Puppe ist. **Ein Tuch auf Juliets Schulter verschwindet plötzlich, während sie das Baby hält, kurz darauf liegt es auf der Hängematte neben Amy. * Als der junge Ben Linus zu dem gefangenen Sayid geht und ihm das Sandwich bringt, ist im Hintergrund ein zu erkennen. Dieser Computer wurde jedoch erst sechs Jahre später (1983) verkauft. * Direkt nachdem Sawyer seine drei Freunde in das Dorf gebracht hat, sieht man im Hintergrund das große Schild mit der Aufschrift Welcome New Recruits, das links und rechts an Bäumen befestigt ist. Kurze Zeit später ist die linke Seite aber an dem Gebäude angebunden. * Als Jin Sawyer über Funk mitteilt, dass sie Sayid gefunden haben, hätte jeder mithören können, der sein Funkgerät eingeschaltet hat und auf der gleichen Frequenz ist, wodurch sie sich verraten hätten. * Als das Foto der neuen Rekruten geschossen wird, ist nur ein Klick-Geräusch zu hören, nämlich genau während Hurley zu Kate schaut. Auf dem Foto, das Christian Sun 30 Jahre später zeigt, schaut aber auch Hurley in die Kamera. * Als Frank und Sun zusammen mit Christian in das DHARMA-Gebäude gehen, sieht man, dass Frank eine Brille an seinem Hemd hängen hat. Diese hatte er aber zuvor weder in der Hand, noch an seinem Hemd. * Für einen Flug von Los Angeles nach Guam hätte man mindestens 3 oder 4 Piloten benötigt, Flug 316 scheint aber nur 2 Piloten an Bord gehabt zu haben. Wiederkehrende Themen * Sayid sieht den jungen Ben. * Sawyer nennt Hurley „Kong“, Radzinsky „Quick Draw“, Jack „Doc“ und die Baracken „DHARMAville“. * Der Co-Pilot stirbt bei der Bruchlandung. * Im Funkgerät von Flug 316 kann man während des Sturzfluges die Zahlen hören. * Sun hat gelogen, als sie meinte, sie würde Ben vertrauen. * Sayid wurde von den anderen Passagieren von Flug 316 getrennt und später von der DHARMA Initiative gefangen genommen. * Sawyer und Juliet geben Hurley, Jack und Kate als neue DHARMA-Rekruten aus. * Pierre Chang sagt, dass LaFleur ein guter Mann sei. * Sawyer und Hurley zeigen beide große Freude darüber, dass es dem anderen gut geht. * Um Sayid zu beschützen, tun Sawyer und Jin so, als wäre Sayid einer der Feinde. * Als Jin die Flammen-Station verlässt, läuft er an einem großen Fass vorbei, auf dem die Zahl 4 geschrieben steht. Handlungsanalyse * Bei ihrem ersten Aufenthalt auf der Insel war stets Jack der etablierte, von allen respektierte Arzt und Sawyer der kriminelle Underdog am Rande der Gesellschaft. Kate liebte beide Männer, entschied sich aber letztlich für Jack. Als Jack und Kate nun erneut auf die Insel kommen, ins Jahr 1977, ist Sawyer schon seit drei Jahren dort und als Sicherheitschef der DHARMA Initiative bestens etabliert. Nun ist Jack der Underdog. Die Rollen sind vertauscht. Kulturelle Referenzen * "Ride Captain Ride": Dieses Lied von der Band Blues Image wird beim Processing Center gespielt. Ein Auszug aus dem Lied: „Ride, captain ride upon your mystery ship / Be amazed at the friends you have here on your trip.“ * "Dharma Lady": Dieses Lied von Geronimo Jackson wird gespielt als die neuen Rekruten fotografiert werden. Vorher konnte man es in Jins DHARMA-Bus in der Episode hören. * King Kong: Sawyer nennt Hurley kurz nach ihrem Wiedertreffen „Kong“. * Buckminster Fuller: Radzinsky arbeitet an einem Modell des Schwans an einer geodätischen Kuppel, wie sie Fuller entworfen hat, als Jin in die Flamme kommt. * Nostradamus: Sawyer sagt, er wird nicht Nostradamus mit der DHARMA spielen, als Hurley fragt, warum sie sie nicht vor der Säuberung warnen. * Winston Churchill: Sawyer merkt an, dass Churchill jedes Mal ein Buch gelesen hat, bevor er schlafen ging, sogar während des Blitzkriegs, weil es ihm geholfen hat, besser nachzudenken. * Die Muppet Show: Die Sendung läuft auf einen der Monitore in der Flammen-Station. * Quick und seine Freunde (Quick Draw McGraw): Sawyer nennt Radzinsky „Quick Draw“, als dieser anmerkt, Sayid erschießen zu wollen. Offene Fragen *Handelt es sich bei dem Baby wirklich um Ethan Rom? **Wenn ja, wie kommt er von der DHARMA Initiative zu den Anderen? *Warum stellt sich Pierre Chang in den Videos als Marvin Candle vor und begrüßt Jack dann mit seinem richtigen Namen? *Ahnt Phil, dass die drei nicht im U-Boot waren? *Warum ist das Flugzeug mit Ben, Sun und Frank 2007, Jack, Kate, Sayid und Hurley aber 1977 gelandet? *Was ist mit Daniel Faraday passiert? Siehe auch * mit regelmäßigen Infos über die neue Staffel (mit Spoiler-Warnung). Externe Links * Quelle * Lost-Forum.com en:Namaste es:Namaste fr:5x09 it:Namaste pl:Namaste pt:Namaste ru:Namaste zh:第5季第09集 Category:Staffel 5